


nothing wrong, just different

by trouvailleamor



Series: The Breakfast Club [1]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, the Monday after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvailleamor/pseuds/trouvailleamor
Summary: What does Andrew Clark do the Monday after?





	nothing wrong, just different

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me :)

Andrew Clark didn’t know what he was going to do come Monday.

On the one hand, he had connected with his classmates that morning on a deeper level than he ever had with anyone. He isn’t sure whether he can leave that behind or not.

On the other, it would be just as easy to go back to the way things were on Friday. 

He’s leaning against the wall in Stubby’s basement, nursing a beer that he doesn’t really feel like drinking. The party is happening around him, but he doesn’t feel like he’s a part of it. There’s a group of guys trying to sneak a pool table out the back door. Maybe if he was a better person, he’d try to stop them. He doesn’t. 

He wonders if Claire is here. He wonders what she is going to do on Monday. She’ll probably ignore them all, even though she gave Bender her earring. Brian will probably try to talk to them. Maybe if he’s magically a better person on Monday, he’ll stop his friends from shoving the nerd into the nearest locker. He hopes so.

Finally, his thoughts drift to Allison. The exact person he’s been pushing to the back of his mind. She is the most confusing person he’s ever met. She’s quiet one minute, then screaming the next. She’s dramatic then tired, disorienting then crystal clear, a wallflower then a jungle. He can’t believe that she slipped under his radar for so long. Then again, of course she did.

He took one last sip of his beer before abandoning it on the tv stand. A football game is on, but no one good is playing. Stubby is on the couch practically kissing some girl’s face off. Andrew could get away with leaving right now and no one would miss him. He follows the kids and the pool table out the back door and starts his walk home. 

~~~

The next morning, his mom wakes him up to get ready for church. He doesn’t want to go. What he does want is to sit in his bed and overthink the Monday Problem. He still doesn’t know for sure what he’s going to do. He’s leaning toward waiting until the moment he sees one of the so-called members of the Breakfast Club, and seeing what he’ll do then. He doesn’t have much faith in himself. Maybe he should go to church.

~~~

March 26th, 1984. Monday. Andrew Clark reluctantly but not too slowly gets out of his father’s car. He takes a deep breath and walks through the front door.

It’s almost like a zoo in the hallway. Jocks are giving each other friendly shoves and the nerds not-so-friendly shoves, couples making out like they hadn’t seen each other in years, and criminals are dealing with completely obvious hangovers. 

He makes it to his locker without incident, hiding his face as he turns the lock. He doesn’t want his friends to see him, not before he figures out what he’s going to do. Pulling his locker open, he grabs his chemistry book and a notebook. Someone walks up and begins to turn the dial on the locker right next to him. He stays hidden in his locker for a few more seconds, until the person next to them slams the locker and punches him on the arm.  
“Hey, watch it!” He says, pulling his face out to face them. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Allison.

When he doesn’t respond, Allison punches him lightly again on the shoulder, then whispers ”Bye, Sporto.” She then disappears down the hallway. 

He watches her go, then slams his locker. He still doesn’t know what to do.

~~~

He’s sitting in English class when Brian sits down next to him. He didn’t even know they were in the same class.

“Hey,” Brian says, taking his notebook out of his backpack.

“Hi,” Andy mumbles back. During homeroom, he decided that he was going to let things go back to normal. He just didn’t think he could handle the pressure from his friends and his parents if he did embrace the Breakfast Club as his new group. But Brian just had to go mess it all up. 

“What did you think of the assignment? I thought it was pretty interesting, especially the reading…” Brian is rambling now, so Andy holds up his hand to get him stop.

“What are you doing?” Andy asks, right to the point.

“Um, do you want me to move?” Brian whispers, looking away from him.

Screw you Brian. 

“No, of course not. I just,” He leans across the aisle to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t do the assignment.” 

Brian laughs out loud at that. “You can read my notes quickly. You know, just in case Ms. Lambert calls on you.” He passes his notebook over. Andy takes it.

There’s no way he can go back now. 

~~~

After sitting through English class with Brian, he heads over to his shop class. He offered to help Brian with it, and he eagerly accepted. It’s going to take a while for Andy to get used to being friends with people he never would have given a second glance to even a week ago.

He enters the classroom and his eyes immediately fall on Bender, who is sitting alone at a workbench in the far corner. They lock eyes across the room and Bender grits his teeth, Andy takes a deep breath and decides to be brave. He slowly walks over toward Bender, holding eye contact until he sits down across from him. 

After a few tense seconds, Bender pulls out a lighter and lights a cigarette. “You lost Sporto?” 

“Nope,” Andy says, folding his arms across his chest. 

Bender furrows his brow and takes a drag of his cigarette. He then extinguishes it on the table. 

“I didn’t know you were in this class,” Andy says, holding eye contact. 

“You aren’t very observant, are you,” Bender responds, tension in his jaw. 

“I guess not.”

Bender drops his boots on the floor. “What’s your deal, Sporto? One detention and now you decide you want to be best friends with a criminal? Huh?” 

Now it’s Andy’s turn to grit his teeth. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said about your family. I’m sorry for being a jerk. But I’m trying to make it right. Can’t you try to accept my apology?”

Bender doesn’t say anything, but he puts his feet up on the desk and doesn’t tell Andy to leave, so he takes it as a win.

~~~

The next person he runs into is Claire. She is at her locker, retouching her lipstick. Andy walks up and leans against the locker next to hers. She doesn’t even look at him.

“Hey,” Andy finally says after about a minute of silence. 

“Hi. Listen, I’ve gotta run but I’ll talk to you later?” She sounds frazzled. She shoots him a smile as she shuts her locker and hurries down the hallway in the opposite direction.

 _I guess Bender was right about her_ , He thought.

~~~

Andy is half-asleep in chemistry when he feels her eyes on him. He doesn’t turn around right away, not sure if he wants to catch her eyes or not. He remains still and unmoving until he just _can’t_ anymore. It feels as though she’s boring holes with her eyes through the back of his head. 

Twisting around as slowly as he can, he sees her leaning over a notebook, her pencil dancing across the page. She glances up, and when she realizes he’s looking at her, she darts her eyes back down and blushes. 

It makes him smile.

Later, back at his locker, someone taps him on the shoulder. He knows it’s her. As he turns around, he sees her standing there, hugging her notebook to her chest and smirking. She looks different than she did on Saturday; She was still wearing dark clothes and her Converse, but was now wearing a black skirt that ends right under her knees and a dark t-shirt for a band he’s never heard of. 

She doesn’t say anything, so he says, “I saw you watching me earlier.”

She looks up at the ceiling and blows her bangs out of her face. Still not saying anything, she hands him her notebook. He frowns at her lack of communication, but peels open the first page. It’s a scenery picture of the school, and the detail blows him away. He turns through the pages, seeing various caricatures of their teachers and drawings of other landscapes. Then. he falls upon the last couple of pages and he almost drops it right on the floor.

There are about five sketches of him. A couple of them are from detention, and the rest of them are from class this morning. She really has been watching him. 

“Wow, these are-“ Andy starts before being interrupted by a couple his friends. 

“Hey Clark, who’s this?” One of the guys on the wrestling team, Jerry, laughs while another, Ben, whistles at Allison. Andy looks at her and can sense uncomfortableness radiating off of her. 

“Knock it off,” He threatens and the other guys raise their eyebrows. 

“Well, who is she?” Jerry asks, gesturing toward her. She seems to be trying to sink into herself.

“Yeah Clark, is she your new girlfriend?” Ben teases, moving to her side to try to catch her eye. She glances further down to the floor.

“She’s… uh…” Andrew is stuck. He doesn’t know what they are, or what Allison wants them to be. And he doesn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable than she is now.

Allison finally breaks away and darts down the hall and around the corner. Andy shuts his locker and pushes through his two “friends”. 

As he runs after her, he turns around and shouts through cupped hands, “Fuck off!”

~~~

He finds her outside, sitting on a bench facing the football field. He sits down next to her and folds his hands in his lap. Where is he supposed to start with this? Luckily for him, he doesn’t have to.

“So nothing has changed, has it?” Allison says, wringing her hands anxiously.

“What do you mean?” Andy asks, turning to face her. She still won’t look at him. 

“Brian is still the brain, Claire is still the princess, Bender is still the criminal, I’m still the basket case, and you’re still embarrassed of me.” 

He sits confused, looking off into the distance and wondering what she means. “I’m not embarrassed of you,” He says, although he’s not completely sure if he believes it. He does know that he wants to.

“So what was that all about earlier? With your friends?” She starts, standing up. “It’s because I didn’t show up all dressed up in Claire’s clothes, right? You don’t think I’m good enough for you? You’re wrong. _You_ aren’t good enough for _me_ ,” She sits back down in a huff, then blows her bangs out of her face again.

“I know that,” He says softly. “And I don’t care whether or not you wear Claire’s clothes. Although I do like it better when I can see your face.”

She eyes him slightly and then turns herself away from him. He sighs and grabs her hand, then pulls her alongside him as they go back into the school. 

As they walk through the hallway, people stare but Andy doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care about any of it because he finally realizes that it doesn’t matter. High school ends, and so does all this popularity. The minute he accepts his diploma, none of it will matter anymore. What does matter is this: Brian’s enthusiastic smile, Bender’s sarcasm, Claire’s melodrama, Allison’s hand in his hand. 

They stop in front of his locker and he turns around to face her. She still won’t look at him. Slowly, he lifts his hand up and brushes her bangs back. Holding on lightly to her cheeks, he asks, “Why did you draw me?”

She visibly swallows, then whispers “Because I like the way you look.”

That sealed it for him. The second her eyes meet his, he makes his move. Suddenly, he’s kissing her in the middle of the hallway. He’s sure people are watching, but he couldn’t care any less. He has Allison now, and that’s all that matters.

Her lips move slightly against his, and he pulls her closer by the waist. He wants to feel like this for the rest of his life. She pulls back far too soon, but he still holds her tight up against him. And it feels perfect and right. 

~~~

When it was time for lunch, Andy claims the table closest to the door. Brian walks through the doors first, and Andy flags him down. 

“Wanna sit here?” He says casually. Brian seems caught off guard, but after a second, nods enthusiastically. 

Bender walks in next and upon spotting the two boys at the table, he smirks. He then turns a chair around and joins them.

“Who invited you?” Andy says with a smile as Brian discreetly passes Bender a sandwich. He must have packed an extra one, just in case.

“Shove it, Sporto,” Bender says, picking up Brian’s sandwich and smelling it.

The next member of the Breakfast Club to walk in is Claire. She glances over in their direction, specifically to Bender, then walks right by. No one is truly surprised, but Andy is certainly disappointed. 

~~~

Allison walks in last and she takes the remaining seat next to Andy. He looks at her and smiles.

Her bangs are pinned back with a black hair clip.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the obligatory Monday after fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
